


October 4th: Freeze

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Magic, Temperature Play, Voice Kink, Witch!Eira, dragon!Akira, fantasy!au, witch!ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “You need to cool down, dragon idiot. Here, I’ll help you.”He took her up on her offer, grateful for her kindness.Except she had a different method of helping him cool down.Had he knownthiswas how she was going to help…He still would have said “yes.”





	October 4th: Freeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).

> So, my nerdy and classy friend, freebird97, said that her dragon muses are _very_ sensitive to touch during their heat/mating cycles.
> 
> So the witch version of my muse, Eira, would definitely take that and use it to her advantage. At least she _can_ with dragon!Akira, for a brief time.
> 
> Sinful shot number 4 is now served. 
> 
> Do enjoy this tasty teaser, my thirsty dears~!

There’s magic in the air, literal magic; more specifically, ice magic.

It touches the skin of his cheek, his pelvis. It makes him whine, makes him purr.

“Does that feel good?”

Her warm voice makes him freeze. Her cool touch sets his heart racing.

“Yes, my love.”


End file.
